Air conveyor systems are often used in the beverage industry to transport bottles by the bottle neck. These conveyor systems typically includes elongated tracks defining a longitudinal slot through which the neck of the bottle extends. Compressed air directed at various portions of the bottle urges the bottle along a conveyor path. The interior of the track often accumulate dust, microorganisms, and other contaminants during operation which can enter the bottles and contaminate the product contained therein and impede bottle movement. As a result, the track must be cleaned on a regular basis to ensure the proper operation and sanitation of the track. Track cleaning is currently done manually by laboriously wiping the track with a dampened cloth. Since the air conveyor system track is typically overhead, this cleaning requires the use of lift devices that increase the time and cost of the cleaning.
Pipeline pigs are often used to clean the interior surfaces of long stretches of pipe. The pig is propelled through the pipe by a compressed fluid to dislodge contaminants adhering to pipe interior walls. The pigs typically include a body having an outer circumference that conforms with the interior of the pipe being cleaned. Unfortunately, these pigs must be in an enclosed pipe in order to operate effectively and small contaminants are often left undisturbed. Accordingly, the use of known pipeline pigs in an air conveyor track will not sufficiently clean an air conveyor track. Therefore, a need exists for a cleaning device that can operate efficiently in slotted tracks and pipes to clean small contaminants, such as dust and microorganisms.